Au plus profond de toi
by AveEgo
Summary: Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, ta voix est venu me bercé, et ton souvenir ne m'a jamais quitté. Injures, morts, et thèmes sensibles.
1. Prologue

**En ce moment mon wifi ne tient pas, donc ça m'énerve, je post donc le début de cette chose qui m'a servit de défouloir. 8D**

**Je suis absolument pas IC, mais j'me suis éclaté pour la suite. **

**Disclamers : Aucuns des personnages n'est à moi, et vu ce que j'écris, tant mieux pour eux !**

* * *

Au plus profond de toi. [ ]

Autrefois, nous étions tous un.

Puis avec le temps, la face de la Terre changea, nous fûmes séparé, des différences entre nous naquirent. J'étais seul. Dans cette île que le Créateur m'eut-offert, j'attendais chaque jours de vous revoir.

Vous m'aviez abandonné.

Je le pensais de tout mon âme. Même notre Mère commune m'avait laissé dans cet endroit entouré d'eau. Voilà ce que je pensais : Cette mer, est-ce mes larmes ? Ou les vôtres ? Pensez-vous à moi ? Je ne vous déteste pas.. Je vous pardonne !

Quelqu'un viendrait ?

Il viendrait, et sécherait mes pleurs. Cette mer partirait enfin, laissant place à un chemin de terre qui me conduirait vers vous. Oui, je vivais dans un conte qui me rongeait un peu plus à chaque bouffée d'air.

Puisse Mamma me pardonner.

Au bout d'un moment, l'unique chose qui parcourait mon esprit d'enfant, c'était le désir de mourir. Si je disparais, vous pleurerez n'est-ce pas ? Vous me ferez revenir à la vie pour le serrez dans vos bras ?

Bénit sois-tu mon Île.

Je répétais incessamment cette phrase, car.. Cet endroit était parfait pour mourir. J'avais de nombreux choix, douloureux, mais pas plus que ma peine croyais-je.

_C'était sans compter sur ton chant._

* * *

**Honhonhon. **

**Des avis ? /o/ *Pose Corée du Sud en maid pour attirer les lecteurs, sisi***


	2. Hanté

***Roulements de tambours***

**Ladies et gentlemans ! ~ Gardez vos tomates pour la fin, tout de suite.. *Musique du loto* L'OS ! ~**

**Et le chapitre 2 du film de Corée arrive, no stress, et j'vous prévoit pleins de jolies choses honhonhon ! ~**

**( Personnages qui sont toujours pas à moi, sauf deux OC's, et insertion d'un fandub - Circus Monster, chanté par Aya_Me et traduit par Poucet. )**

**J'me suis rendut compte que mes changements de temps sont vraiment pas logiques.. Je suis désolé. D8 Puis quand c'est ce type de fiction, je m'emporte, donc si vous comprenez pas, vous êtes perdus : c'mon but. 8D .. C'est normal aussi, mais c'est surtout mon but. /o/**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**U**n mal pour un bien se répétait l'enfant dans une langue à la sonorité forte, mais que lui-même n'arrivait pas à bien prononcer. Il avait froid, il était même gelé, et peu à peu, une chaleur plus qu'étouffante l'accueillait. Il ne se sentait pas bien, c'était malheureusement le début d'une longue souffrance.

La personne qu'il avait toujours attendu n'était pas venu, et bien que son peuple tienne à lui, l'enfant ne se sentait pas capable de continuer à vivre ainsi. Egoïste lui ? Sûrement. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre, ses habitants ne le pouvaient pas, personne ne le pouvait.

Il se retourna, comme si par magie, avant cet acte fou, on le sauverait. Personne. L'enfant s'effondra en larmes. Il avait tant espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire, que Dame Souffrance s'était assez amusé avec lui. Alors.. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…?

Petit être abandonné s'est élancé maladroitement, petit être blessé était déjà mort avant ça, petit être vexé a juste souffert, petit être fou n'était pas fait pour ce monde.

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

**T**out est noir, je ne sens plus rien, je.. Je suis mort ? .. Merci. Merci. Merci. J'ai crût que ça ne marcherait pas quand les flammes ont commencé à mordre ma peau, jusqu'à la pénétrer et ronger mes veines, faire exploser la chaleur habituelle de mon être.

Je vous entend déjà, vous agitez autour de cette grotte où je me suis immolé. Vous êtes revenus. Je le savais ! .. Attendez.. Pourquoi ne pleurez-vous pas ? Pourquoi creusez vous ? … C'est juste un rite pour me ramener, n'est-ce pas ? .. Ne me jetez pas.. Pourquoi vous partez en riant ? Vous allez revenir ? NE ME LAISSEZ PAS UNE NOUVELLE FOIS !

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

**J**e me réveille en hurlant, quoi que.. Je ne suis plus sous terre.. Je suis revenu à la vie ? Pourquoi ne vois-je donc rien ? Je touche la terre, caresse les quelques herbes à côté de moi, ça va, mes mains sont intactes. Doucement, j'effleure mon visage et constate qu'un bout de tissu me cache les yeux. Je le tâte longuement, il est attaché derrière ma tête.

Quelqu'un est à côté, et c'est toi. Tu ris en me voyant agir. Ca t'amuses peut être ? Moi non, alors je me mets à pleurer. Car au final, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois qu'ils m'ont laissé encore. Pourtant tu es là, tu me prends dans tes bras, tu parles, mais je ne comprend rien. Comme je continus de pleurer, tu te mets à chanter. Je ne comprend toujours rien, mais je dors.

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

**C**e qu'il s'est passé après..? Je n'ai plus de souvenirs, je sais juste que j'étais heureux avec toi, même que je t'aimais, tu m'aimais aussi, je le sais. Parfois tu repartais, je m'ennuyais, et j'apprenais des chansons de village, pour toi.

Pourtant, un soir tu m'as caressé la tête et tu n'as pas voulu dormir avec moi. Je vais dans la grotte, tu es sans doute triste, je te ferrais demain une couronne de fleurs, des fleurs que tu trouves si belles. Pourtant, je ne peux pas attendre demain, il y a trop de bruits, et ça vient de la plage.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, tu ne me disputeras pas de toute façon, alors j'y cours, et là je t'entend hurler, j'ai peur, mais je ne m'arrête pas. .. Il y a des bateaux, partout, et pleins de mondes, mais ils ne viennent ni de chez moi, ni de chez toi. Deux t'entourent, ils ont l'air d'être plus que des navigateurs.

Je m'approche de toi, hésitant, tout le monde se tait. Je te fixe, puis les deux qui te parlaient. Le plus fin me prend dans ses bras pendant que l'autre a son arme qui caresse ton cou. Je pleure, je ne comprend pas ce que disent ces gens, mais je veux juste qu'ils me lâchent pour que je retourne dans tes bras. Ils ont l'air de te mépriser.. Pourquoi ?

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

« Is', éteins la lumière et dort, demain on reprend les cours je te rappelle. »

Je soupire, et Norvège ferme la porte de ma chambre. J'éteins la page works sur laquelle je relate mes vagues souvenirs, mes cauchemars surtout. Je n'ai pas compté les années depuis que tout ça est arrivé, et je me fichais pas mal des guerres et Union qu'il y a eu après, tu m'as toujours obsédé, et la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de te revoir.

Je n'aurais jamais dit oui pour cette école de pays, régions, micro-nations and Co si je n'avais pas sût que tu étais. Maladresse de Norge, il t'avait mentionné en parlant avec Dan'. En t'insultant de tout les noms bien sûr, comme la première fois.

Je me tais dans ces moments, je dois être le parfait petit frère, même si je nie ce lien. Pourtant, il parait que c'est vrai, on a fait des analyses vois-tu, mais.. Je ne veux pas être le frère de celui qui nous a séparé.

Bon.. Demain c'est la rentrée après les vacances de Pâques. Il faut vraiment que je m'actives avant de devoir attendre deux mois pour une nouvelle année.

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

Une nouvelle journée entouré de personnes insupportables.

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

**L**iechtenstein et **S**eychelles, vous êtes les déléguées de notre classe, certes, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de m'importuner, car je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'apprendre à vous connaître voyez-vous. Vous rêvez du prince charmant ?

Car en plus, vous croyez que j'en suis un ? Si je l'étais, vous ne seriez qu'un obstacle à éliminer, voir le décor, mais rien de plus. Néanmoins, vous possédez les clefs du collège ? Alors je serais votre prince d'une journée.

Pour une fois, votre existence aura une importance.

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

**H**ong Kong. Tu es une énigme à toi tout seul. Tu ne me comprends pas ? Eh bien c'est réciproque, car je n'arrive pas à te cerner. Un jour, pendant que des élèves me frappaient encore, tu es arrivé avec un professeur, Turquie.

Tu as voulu m'aider. Eh bien laisse moi te dire que tu es idiot, que t'occuper de moi ne t'apportera rien de bon, et que surtout, je me contre-fout de ton existence. Je m'en fiche que tu souhaites devenir mon ami, tu ne me servirais à rien.

Je ne veux pas de ta sympathie, de ta pitié, pire encore, de ton amour. Je souris juste pour être poli, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois me coller, te mettre à côté de moi en cours. Laisse moi seul, ou rend le moi, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Tu es inutile au Monde de toute façon.

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

**T**urquie, ô douce personne, ô mon ticket de sortie. Depuis qu'avec Hong tu m'as « protégé », tu ne cesses d'insinuer que nous avons une relation père - fils. Je me retiens de rire quand tu dis ça, car au fond, tout ce que tu veux c'est que je t'appartiennes n'est-ce pas.

Soit. Je te laisse mon corps pour cette nuit, et pendant que tu t'amuses avec, je te regarderais comme Norge le regardait. Comme Dan. Comme tout ceux présents. Je te mépriserais, et montrerais du dégoût à tout ce que tu me feras.

Evidemment, je ne fais pas ça pour un rien. Tu t'excuseras, car je ne suis qu' « un petit être fragile », et tu me céderas tout. Même les dossiers des élèves et professeurs de l'Academy.. Je pourrais le retrouver comme ça.

Puis.. Des pays comme le tiens, on n'en a pas besoin ici.

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

Maintenant que toutes les cartes sont en ma possession..

Salle de Musique, 23h05, ce samedi.

C'est ce qu'indique la feuille glissée dans ton casier.

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

**Hurlant en silence son propre chant de misère,**

Je t'attend donc dans cette salle, en chantant cette mélodie qui autre fois me berçait, et que seul nous deux partagions. Norge me l'a interdite, et il n'y avait plus que dans mes rêves flous qu'elle revenait détraqué.

**Un monstre est prisonnier de son cauchemar,**

Je veux que tu me félicites d'avoir fait tout ça pour toi, je veux que tu sois fier de moi et me console à nouveau en disant que maintenant, nous resterons ensemble. Dit moi que tout ça va devenir une réalité.

**Il est un tyran cherchant un peu d'air,**

D'accord.. Certaines choses ne sont pas bien, je veux bien te l'accorder, mais sans elles, que serions-nous devenus ? L'espoir d'être à nouveau tiens est mon seul oxygène, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !

**Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé sans un regard ?**

Quand nous nous sommes quittés, je te ne te quittais pas des yeux, toi par contre.. Que regardais-tu ? Qui regardais-tu ? .. Non, je suis le seul être que tu aimes, c'était juste pour rester fort, n'est-ce pas ?

**Lui-même est condamné à chanter pour nous,**

D'un point de vue, je suis triste. Triste car je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un d'autre que moi chercher, tout ce monde qui semblait me voler à toi.. Cela ne t'as pas énervé ? N'étais-tu pas jaloux ? Ou ne m'as-tu pas reconnu ?

**Il ne peut nous voir,**

De toute façon, tu le sais très bien. Je vis dans notre monde, tout ce qui est dehors est invisible, tout ce qui est dehors est nuisible, tout ce qui est dehors est froid, méchant, profiteur, et cruel.

**Se moque de tout.**

Voilà, tout ce qui est dehors est inintéressant. Tout ces gens, tout ces personnes de ce monde, ils avaient beau essayé, rien ne peu atteindre notre bulle. Mais bon, tu as dû le constater.

**En le voyant si faible,**

Je ne veux pas résister dans leur Univers, je veux en disparaître et me réfugier derrière toi.

**Nous crions en chœurs,**

Ils m'ont hués comme une bête de foire.. Mais ils ne comprennent pas.

**« Allez debout monstre sans malheurs ».**

Qu'un plus lourd fardeau qu'eux pèsent chaque jour.

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

J'entend la poignet se tourner, mais tellement longtemps que je devine que tu hésites, alors je m'arrête de chanter et finalement tu entres. Le seul éclairage, c'est la lumière de la nuit, tu n'as pas l'air d'y être habitué alors tu allumes la lumière. Je peux enfin te contempler, enfin me rappeler de tes cheveux roux et de tes yeux verts. Il ne manque plus le sourire qui te caractérise tant, mon bien-aimé Irlande.

« Bonsoir Irlande je.. Je.. _Commençais-je en bafouillant,_

- Arf.. J'ai crût que c'était Ecosse. _Répondis-tu comme si.. Ma présence te décevais_,

- .. Mais.. Ce n'est pas grave.. Enfin.. Je suis Islande. _Continuais-je en essayant de sourire,_

- An Íoslainn ? .. Ouais et ? T'es bien mignon mais j'ai pas qu'ça à foutre. »

Je peux te pardonner de me parler ainsi, c'est l'émotion qui te pousse à me répondre de cette façon, ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends. Alors je te fais signe de t'asseoir, tu acceptes en grognant, maintenant je peux t'expliquer. Ce discours, je le prépare depuis si longtemps que tu sembles en être captivé, or.. Pourquoi à le fin te mets-tu à rire ? La joie ?

« Ecoute petit, je sais que j'ai un peu déconné et que j'ai fait des choses pas très bien à toi, et ton frère Féroé. Faut dire que j'essayais d'être un bon moine en imitant mon peuple venu squatter chez toi, donc j'avais le bas qui commençait à.. Enfin tu vois quoi. »

Des choses pas très bien ? En relation avec ton bas ? Et tu le faisais aussi sur Féroé ?

« Je m'excuse d'avoir profité de vous, mais met le toi dans la tête, tu étais tout sauf amoureux de moi petit. »

Je ne t'écoute plus, maintenant je comprend tout. Pourquoi Norge et Dan te méprisait, pourquoi Féroé ne voulait pas me soutenir quand je lui racontais mon envie de te revoir. Tout ça était faux. J'ai fait tout ça, pour retrouver mon.. Violeur ?

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

**Selon ce triste lieu,**

**J'aurais dû sentir,**

**Que tu me laisserais.**

**Il me fixe dans les yeux,**

**J'n'aurais pût prédire,**

**Qu'il te remplacerait.**

**Aucune explication,**

**Sur ton en revoir,**

**Juste avant la nuit.**

.•° .•° .•° .•°.

«_ Chers élèves, merci de vous être réunis dans la cour. J'aimerais maintenant faire une minute de silence tous ensemble pour les quatre corps retrouvés immolés dans une grotte près de notre établissement. Nous avons réussit à les identifier, et je m'excuse pour leurs familles.. Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Hong Kong et le professeur Turquie nous ont donc quittés. Ce matin une classe a aussi retrouvé le corps d'Irlande gisant dans une salle de musique, et enfin dans mon bureau avec une lettre d'aveux, le corps pendu d'Islande.._ »

* * *

**Bon. Maintenant des explications.**

**Tout d'abord, je pensais au monde à son tout début, quand il n'y avait qu'un continent, qu'une Terre, ça m'a plût, j'ai voulu approfondir. Parallèlement, je fais du RPG sur un blog et j'essayais de façonné un personnage psychotique. Juste à côté, une question : Pourquoi Norvège est toujours le sauveur d'Ice dans les fics / doujins heiiin ? Y'a eu Irlande avant, même si c'était des moines. Il faisait chaud. (+) Je suis drogué naturellement.**

**Mix : Ceci. **

**Après si vous avez suivit, ça parle de pédophilie, d'abus d'un enfant aussi, de maltraitances à l'école, de problèmes mentaux, et d'autres trucs pas rigolo.**

**Je suis un grooooos vilain. J'vous kissute tout et j'm'en vais faire ma Dancing Queen au gay bar le plus proche. *Tousse***

**PS : Une p'tite reviews encouragea l'auteur a arrêté l'opium que lui fournit Kowloon ! ~**


End file.
